clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spoiler Alert
The Spoiler Alert was a weekly web series on the What's New Blog where new updates coming to Club Penguin during that week are revealed. The first episode was released on December 3, 2013, and so far it consists of twenty three episodes and one full season. A new episode is released every Saturday (used to be Monday). The show is hosted by various Club Penguin Moderators, with Polo Field, Ninja and Megg usually always hosting it. Many segments are incorporated in, including minigame tournaments, Extreme Reading, and answering player's questions. After March 26, 2014, with the release of #WaddleOn with The Muppets, the sketch comedy series #WaddleOn merged with The Spoiler Alert. Starting on June 28, The Spoiler Alert!!! episodes are released on Saturdays. Trivia *It was originally revealed through various moderator's Twitter accounts.https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/387699294335025152 *The first episode was delayed by a day due to last minute changes. *The Spoiler Alert!!! videos were What's New Blog-exclusive during the first season of the series. **A probable reason for this was they want to answer questions to players by their penguin name. ***As of season two, videos are posted on YouTube, as well. *The first special guest was Skaboots. *In the Episode "Best of 2013" Billybob and Spike Hike were the special guests. **Also in that episode, the "Spoiler Alert Awards" were held: Hide=''Award details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-| Show= *Best Free Item: Robot Hoodie *Best Member Item: Rainbow Puffle Hoodie *Best Igloo: Puffle Tree Fort *Best Video: It's Your Birthday! *Best Party: Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *#WaddleOn with The Muppets was the final episode of #WaddleOn, as it was confirmed that #WaddleOn-style skits would be integrated into The Spoiler Alert from now on.VIDEO: #WaddleOn - Muppets World Tour! *There is a Spoiler Alert Giveaway, which could be purchased in the May 2014 Penguin Style. *If you look closely at The Spoiler Alert Episode 23, when the cast was introduced, Polo Field is seen wearing the Dark Black color. *The Spoiler Alert Episode 24 was released early on the Club Penguin App. *During a Field Friday on March 6, 2015, Polo Field asked players if they would like the Spoiler Alert to come back, to which many said yes. Players also said they would prefer if the spoiler content was kept towards the end of the videos, to which Polo thought was a good idea. He later posted a tweet saying "Lots of people think we should make Spoiler Alert again! I kind of agree. Will need to change it up a bit, though. ;)"https://twitter.com/polofield/status/574030768755736578 *There was a running gag known as Interrupting Puffle. Special guests *Skaboots *Grasstain *Deelitedansa *Spike Hike *Billybob *Daffodaily5 *Rhubarbcrmbl *Steampowered *Mr Slumpy *Mr N00dle *Deamama *Politepanda *Aquarium Bob *Lilac Ren *Cupcakehands *Mosski *5feet2short *Suzisnoball *Tarlic Goast *Mmm Cookies *Is Unicorn *Someday *Iwearbowties *Sirgreenalot *Pirate *Baseballfan9 *Bambalou *Nopenny2000 *Ooompah *Super Sheep *Karinjitis *Chai Cookie *Cool Times *Sir Champion *Rock Opera *Mustache Gallery Episodes Season One Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 1|Episode 1 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 2|Episode 2 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 3|Episode 3 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 4|Episode 4 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 5|Episode 5 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 6|Episode 6 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 7|Episode 7 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 8|Episode 8 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 9|Episode 9 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 10|Episode 10 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 11|Episode 11 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 12|Episode 12 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 13|Episode 13 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 14|Episode 14 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 15|Episode 15 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 16|Episode 16 The Real Spoiler Alert Episode 17 April Fools!|Episode 17 Season Two The Spoiler Alert Episode 18 - Funny Hat Week! - Club Penguin|Episode 1 Club Penguin The Spoiler Alert Episode 19 - Futuristic Fashion Faux Pas!|Episode 2 Club Penguin The Spoiler Alert Episode 20 - Futuristic Furniture and Igloos|Episode 3 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 21 - Into The Future|Episode 4 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 22 - Soccer Pitch Pandemonium|Episode 5 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 23 - The Prom!|Episode 6 Club Penguin The Spoiler Alert Episode 24 - Penguin Cup Party 2014|Episode 7 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 25 - July Penguin Style 2014|Episode 8 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 26 - Finale|Episode 9 Other BWEiICvIgAAcpCJ.jpg|Floyd looking at a screen with the logo SpoilerAlertSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek that Polo Field tweeted. Due to complications, the release date became inaccurate TheSpoilerAlertSneakPeek2.png|Another sneak peek that Polo Field tweeted References Category:Moderators Category:Videos Category:WaddleOn Category:2013 Category:2014